


Splash of Colour

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Smut, this is the first fic i ever wrote please lower your expectations immensely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil leaves for his mini-vacation in Europe, and Dan really misses him. Phil returns home, and fluff and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first phanfic (or any fanfic, for that matter), I’ve ever completed. I’m really happy with how it turned out!

Dan heard Phil’s alarm going off at about 4am. Dan hadn’t even gone to sleep yet, while Phil had to wake up ridiculously early to catch his flight to Sweden. He had packed everything before he went to bed, but Dan could hear him muttering unintelligible frustrations under his breath. Dan abandoned his laptop and went to Phil’s room.

“Need some help?”

“No,” Phil grunted, his voice strained with the effort of trying to close his overstuffed suitcase. Dan laughed and pushed Phil aside.

“Do you really need all of this? You’re only going to be gone for a few days.” Dan picked through the contents of the bag, tossing a bunch of clothes aside. Dan grimaced at the sight of Phil’s starry meant-for-an-eight-year-old shirt, and threw it with extra force.

“I like that shirt,” Phil grumbled under his breath.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over the screams of the child you murdered to obtain it.”

Dan had almost finished sifting through the suitcase, when he happened upon Phil’s galaxy jacket. “Nowhere’s something I approve of. C’mon, put it on, it’s a bit chilly outside.”

“Alright, Mum.”

Dan ignored him, and held up the jacket so Phil could put his arms through it.

“There we go. I left 4 of each item of clothing. That’s more than enough. Now you’ll have room for all the stuff you’ll bring back.”

“Thanks,” said Phil, dropping the sarcasm and zipping up his bag with ease. He led the way out of his bedroom and into the lounge. He stopped in front of the door and faced Dan.

“So I’ll see you in a few days, then?”

“That’s the plan. I’ll be here, slowly becoming a permanent part of the couch.”

Phil laughed. “You could go outside, you know. Or socialize.” He paused for a second, then they both burst into giggles.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Dan replied, pulling him into a hug.

“Never,” said Phil, a little less nonchalantly than Dan had expected. He squeezed Dan once more and then let go.

“Well, I can’t miss you if you don’t leave,” said Dan, attempting to ease the tension.

“Keep the wild parties to a minimum,” replied Phil with a smile as he exited and closed the door behind him.

“WOO, BRING ON THE STRIPPERS!” Dan shouted, only after realizing it was early in the morning and most sane people were sleeping. He heard Phil giggle, and continued to listen until he could no longer detect his friend’s footsteps.

Dan wasn’t particularly upset by Phil’s mini-holiday. He was glad that Phil had the opportunity. Some of their fans were surprised that Dan wasn’t going as well. But, as he had tried to explain to them many times, they live separate lives and aren’t always a package deal.

Still, he could understand why their fans might think that. Phil was his one and only best friend, his partner in crime, his confidant; he owed his livelihood to Phil. Without him, Dan might have never plucked up the courage or skills to become a full-time Youtuber.

But Dan tried to push all of those thoughts out of his head; they weren’t going to do him any good today.

He climbed back into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. But, his sleep wasn’t as peaceful as he had hoped. He woke with a start, his long limbs tangled in the sheets. The images from his dream flooded his consciousness: it were as though he were watching Phil’s travels. In his dream-mind’s eye, he had watched Phil walk sleepily to the tube station, arrive at the airport, and board the plane. The engines mysteriously failed, and the plane crashed in the middle of the ocean, taking all of its passengers down with it. Phil’s dead, he remembered thinking in the dream.

Dan panted and wiped the tears from his eyes. Only a dream, only a dream, he repeated to himself. He checked his phone, only to find several texts from Phil telling him that his flight had been delayed, then cancelled. He was still waiting for further news. See, he’s fine, he told himself. But the images were so real, and Phil wasn’t there to console him.

He thought about texting Phil back and telling him about the dream, but decided against it. He was a grown man whose flatmate hadn’t even been gone for five hours, and already he was losing it and needed a hand to hold? No, that wouldn’t sit. Besides, he didn’t want to tell Phil about such a dream when he was going to be flying quite a bit in the next few days.

Still, he needed something to comfort him. There was enough light shining through the blinds to allow him to glance around the room. His eyes fell on the green stuffed toy that Phil had given him years ago. He loved that little creature more than any of his other possessions (except maybe his laptop), and always kept it on his bedside table. He grabbed it and cuddled it to his bare chest, allowing himself to feel comforted by its presence. It was the best piece of Phil he had at his disposal, so it would have to do.

***

In the morning, Dan expected to hear Phil watching Deathnote or something, but the flat was dead silent.

Dan tried to make the best of the situation, since he got so little time completely alone. He sang extremely loudly in the shower without fear of complaints, played Grand Theft Auto in his towel for several hours, used the bathroom with the door open, and, when he did get dressed, heard no opposition to wearing his leather shirt.

The experience of wearing it was almost unsatisfying, knowing that Phil wouldn’t express any disgust. He sighed and put on a different shirt instead.

He scrolled ceaselessly through tumblr for most of the day, cringing and cracking up in almost equal amounts. Every so often, he’d find something hilarious and almost call out Phil’s name to show him, but stop himself.

Soon, it was time for his liveshow. After an hour of goofing off with his fans, he decided against ordering Domino’s for one, as that was too depressing. He scoured the fridge for leftovers with no avail, until he eventually settled on having cereal for dinner.

Dan fixed himself a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat down at their dining table. He ate in silence for about 3 minutes before it threatened to drive him mad, so he turned on a baking program.

That cheered him up considerably until he started to comment on one woman’s failed souffle aloud, only to realize there was no one to share the hilarity with once again. He sighed and shut the TV off in defiance.

He hadn’t interacted with Phil since Phil informed him that he had arrived safely in Sweden. Dan didn’t want to bother him and knew he’d be having fun: at least fifty times more fun than Dan was having.

He slept with the stuffed animal again.

***

Dan wasn’t sure if he had had another terrible dream, or if his brain was just a massive dick and forcing him think about it again. Either way, Dan woke up with the same uneasy feeling he had had the previous morning.

All day, he paced about the flat, wondering what would happen to him if something terrible did happen to Phil. Would they lose their radio show? Who was Dan without Phil anyway? Surely the BBC wouldn’t be interested in continuing the show with just Dan, who constantly said inappropriate things and pressed the wrong buttons.

Would he even have the motivation to continue with Youtube? It would seem so wrong to keep moving forward without Phil.

And finally, would he ever be happy again? No one else had ever put up with Dan for so long, and, probably, no one ever would. Without Phil, he’d be condemned to loneliness. He was miserable before he met Phil.

Phil didn’t completely fix his life, of course, but he helped so much. It was as though Dan’s pre-Phil existence was in black and white: mundane, routine, one endless string of bitterness and lack of autonomy. Then, Phil brought the colour. Like a drop of paint spreading through a pool of water, he permeated Dan’s life with his happy personality, childlike innocence, and an understanding of Dan that nobody had ever come close to. It was like Phil carried with him a piece of Dan that had always been missing, and put him back together.

And there he was, incomplete once again.

After consuming a boatload of Malteasers, he tweeted about how insane the loneliness was making him. He tried to play it off as sarcasm, like always, but most of his followers weren’t buying it.

Thankfully, Phil called him to see how he was doing. He lied, of course, hoping that Phil wouldn’t be able to tell through the phone. Well, he bent the truth, if anything. He did in fact play a lot of Grand Theft Auto and watch British Bake-Off. But he couldn’t bring himself to admit how much he missed Phil, despite the relief that hearing his voice brought him.

He lied down in his Existential Crisis Hallway for a while, trying to clear his mind. Eventually he grew hungry, and ordered from a somewhat sketchy Chinese restaurant. He watched a few episodes of Buffy while he ate, hoping it would help fill the void. But, as he feared, it felt wrong to watch Buffy without Phil, and he gave up.

Dan sat down at his piano, smiling at the cat sticker that Phil had placed there. He played for a while, allowing the music to soothe him until he felt sleepy. He changed into pajama pants and brushed his teeth. On the way back from the bathroom, he noticed that Phil’s door was still open, like he had left it.

Dan entered Phil’s room, only to find the clothes that he had thrown everywhere still strewn about the bed and carpet. Feeling guilty, he folded all of the clothes and tucked them back into Phil’s drawers. They smelled like him.

He sat down on Phil’s bed and checked Twitter one last time for the night. He found himself lying down on the bed as he scrolled through Phil’s tweets. He was glad Phil had fun in Germany, but most importantly, that he would be coming home tomorrow.

He stuffed his face into Phil’s pillow, overwhelmed by the scent of Phil’s hair that permeated it. Surrendering to the temptation, he climbed under the covers and slept more soundly than he had in days.

***

Dan spent most of the next day playing the piano, having slept away most of the afternoon in Phil’s bed. He learned a few new songs, and, once again, the music calmed him down considerably.

He practically jumped out of his seat when he read the text from Phil that told him he was on the tube and would be home in less than an hour.

After an eternity of not being able to focus on video editing, Dan heard Phil’s key wriggling open the lock. Phil closed the door behind him and called out.

“Dan?”

“Phil!” Dan was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of his friend, and nearly tackled him to the ground in a bone-crunching hug.

“Hi,” said Phil, bemused.

“Hi,” replied Dan as he pulled away. Phil’s amused and slightly smug expression made him blush. “I, uh, I’m glad you’re back.”

“Good to be back.” He picked up his suitcase and brought it to his room.

“Want to order pizza?” Dan called to him as he did so.

“YES!”

Dan began to dial the number for Dominos, but Phil interrupted.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

Phil answered, but he couldn’t quite make out what he said, so Dan ambled to Phil’s room.

“What’d you say?”

“I asked if you put my clothes away.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Thanks. Good thing you took those things out, or I never would have fit all of this in here.” Phil opened up his bag and tipped it over. A waterfall of candy, letters, and other presents spewed out of it. Dan laughed.

“Looks like your meet-ups were profitable.”

“I’ll say,” said Phil, scooping everything into a bag he had retrieved from his closet. He threw everything else back into the suitcase to deal with later. Phil glanced at his bed, just now noticing the overturned corner of the sheets.

“Dan? Did you…?”

Dan blushed, unable to hide his disgust at himself. How could he seriously have forgotten to remake Phil’s bed?

“I, uh, I might have slept in your bed.”

Phil looked up at him, confused.

“I really missed you. It smells like you. Well, it smells like… home.”

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. “I missed you a lot too.”

They broke apart and sat down on Phil’s bed. Dan tried to choose his words carefully, but it all just came pouring out. “To be honest, I was going nuts. I started thinking about what might happen if you never came back and what would happen to our radio show and I’d probably never make another Youtube video again and what would I even do without you and -“

Dan was cut off by Phil grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said, with absolute certainty. “Not if I have any say in it.”

“You mean that?”

Phil smiled, “Don’t worry, Dan, I’m going to annoy you for a very, very long time.”

Dan laughed. “Good, you spoon,” he replied affectionately. He noticed they were still holding hands, but had no desire to stop it.

“So, how about that pizza?”

“Sounds good.”

They walked to the lounge hand in hand.

***

They munched on pizza while watching Buffy. They seemed to be edging closer and closer to each other on the couch, until Phil’s head rested on Dan’s shoulder. He put his arm around Phil and mostly watched Phil’s face the whole time, rather than the show. Phil’s blue eyes lit up and he laughed at every joke, even though he had seen every episode of Buffy at least 4 times.

When the episode ended, they sat in silence for a few moments.

“I need you too, you know,” said Phil.

“What?”

“You were saying earlier about how you’d be lost without me. Well, I need you as much as you need me.”

“You need bitterness and sarcasm and complaints in your life?” Dan asked. Phil sat up so he could make proper eye contact.

“We balance each other out. You keep me grounded. You’re always there for me.”

“I guess. But I don’t see how that’s fair.”

“You’re the most important person in my life, how is that not fair?”

Dan looked away, suddenly perplexed. He wasn’t expecting that. He knew he was important to Phil too, but the most important?

Phil tilted Dan’s chin up so he would look him in the eye. “I love you, Dan. Isn’t that enough?”

Dan knew from Phil’s tone that they weren’t talking about platonic love anymore. Dan’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled and replied, “More than I could ever want.” Dan leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, testing the waters. Dan caressed the stubbly sides of Phil’s face, and Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist.

Dan pulled away suddenly. “I love you too, by the way. I just realized I never said it.”

Phil smiled, “Love isn’t something you say, it’s something you feel.”

“Did you just paraphrase Winnie the Pooh?”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t you ever leave me again,” Dan said with a giggle. They both smiled into the next kiss. Slowly but surely, their movements become more passionate and urgent until they had practically fallen over on the couch. They laughed it off, and shifted around until Phil was lying down with Dan on top of him. Their bodies were completely pressed together from lips to shins, as Dan’s legs stretched farther than Phil’s.

They kissed slowly, letting their lips linger over each other’s. Phil grazed his fingernails along Dan’s smooth back, eventually working his shirt up and over his head. Dan removed Phil’s shirt as well, savoring the warmth that the combination of their bare skin created.

Phil pulled away and grazed his lips along Dan’s neck. Dan normally hated people touching his neck because it was so sensitive. Phil’s gentle kisses played to that fact in the most delicious way.  “Shall we move this elsewhere?” Phil whispered.

“Yes, please,” Dan replied in a way that was meant to be sexy. It probably came out comical, though, because the breath of Phil’s whisper had sent shivers up and down his spine and made his voice crack.

    Dan stood up and grabbed Phil’s hands to help him up. Phil bent his knees and made a move to pick Dan up. Dan got the message, locked his arms behind Phil’s neck, and gave a little jump so Phil could lift him up. He was surprisingly strong.

“Is this emasculating?” Dan asked with a giggle as Phil carried him to Phil’s bedroom.

“You tell me,” said Phil, placing him down on his bed and climbing on top of Dan. Damn, Dan thought as he started to undo Phil’s jeans. He didn’t think Phil would be the dominating type.

As it turns out, he wasn’t. At least, not entirely. Their playful struggle for dominance ended with Dan kissing his way from Phil’s neck to his chest, all the way down to his dick. He took it in his mouth and sucked hard, savoring the moans of pleasure Phil attempted to keep quiet. The hitches in Phil’s breathing turned him on until he couldn’t take it anymore. He clambered to his bedside table and retrieved a condom and lubricant from the drawer.

He doused his fingers in the lube and inserted them one at a time into Phil, until Phil declared that he was ready. Dan removed the condom from its packet and began to put it on, but Phil stopped him from using his hands. He proceeded to roll the condom down onto Dan’s dick with his mouth, and continued to pleasure him.

Dan’s breathing hitched and then picked up in double time. He moaned and tangled his fingers in Phil’s hair, pulling it and running his fingers through it.

“Shit, Phil, I’m close - “

Phil took that as his cue to stop and let Dan continue with his previous task. Dan placed his hands on Phil’s hips and dug into them with his fingertips. Slowly, Dan penetrated Phil and began to thrust in and out. Phil guided him, softly whispering to let Dan know to adjust his speed or angle. They were both breathing rapidly as Dan continued to move, shaking the bed with them and making the headboard slam into the wall.

Dan leaned forward and propped himself up on his elbows, one arm on either side of Phil’s head. Phil was pleasuring himself as well, pumping up and down in time with Dan’s motions. As Dan neared climax, he picked up speed and kissed Phil messily, their lips barely even touching, unable to make a precise enough movement to kiss properly.

“Phil…” Dan moaned as he reached orgasm, finishing with a few final thrusts. Phil finished just as Dan pulled out, letting out a sigh that may or may not have been Dan’s name.

Dan removed the condom, tied it, tossed it aside, and collapsed onto Phil’s chest. He rested his head over Phil’s heart and listened to his heartbeat gradually slow down. Phil placed a kiss to Dan’s hair and wrapped his arms around him.

“Maybe I should leave more often,” Phil said sleepily.

“Shut up, you turnip.”

Phil giggled and squeezed him tighter.

“I love you, Phil,” said Dan, placing a kiss on the underside of Phil’s jaw.

“I love you, too.”

Dan closed his eyes and snuggled into a more comfortable position, with his arms and legs completely entwined with Phil’s. He had never felt more at home. Maybe his home wasn’t a place, but a person: his splash of colour who had finally made him whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/62696573726/splash-of-colour) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
